Inuyasha DX: Heart of Fire
by ShadowX The Dunpeal
Summary: Years ago, Kagome parted ways with a young boy shortly after the death of her father. He now returns eight years later and what he brings with him will change both Kagome and Inuyasha forever. InuKag Pairings
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Inuyasha Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise Inc. and their various respected companies etc. If I actually owned this stuff, I would not be writing this, but rather this story would be turned into a movie and I would be making lots of money that I probably do not deserve.

Side Note: This does contain some spoilers from the Manga(Volume#34 and later versions of the anime(up to episode #126), so you have be forewarned. Any other elements that I add I will try to make sure to reference, although this is not a direct crossover with any other anime series. 

Also I must point out that I am rather new to this writing stuff(i.e. this my first story and I have not read that many, so if you think that I might have accidentally plagiarize yours or someone else's work(which I probably couldn't do if I tried) on accident, please let me know as soon as possible, so I can remove the story and make the proper edits. It's the same disclaimer movies put at the end of the credits in extremely tiny writing that nobody bothers to read.

Now with the formalities out of the way, on with the show…

Inuyasha DX: Heart of Fire

Chapter#1: Prologue(Reunion with an Old Friend and a New One; Enter Cody Mondo and Mayfa)

            It was a late December afternoon in Modern day Tokyo. The sun began its slow decent to dusk but it was hardly noticeable because the entire sky was covered with a ceiling of clouds. It was nearing towards the Christmas holiday and the streets were already filled with cheery people, shopping and joking. Young and old couples holding hands, the holiday spirit was surely alive. 

            Of course, I was too pre-occupied with my own thoughts to even think about the upcoming holiday. It has been about eight years since I last saw the Higurashi Family. As I walked down that long road towards the Sunset, memories of my childhood friend came rushing back like a freight train at top speed. I could never forget that girl, Kagome.

 My pondering of the past however was soon interrupted by my young traveling companion who had been sleeping in my arms since we had arrived in Tokyo earlier that day.

            "Cody, it's beginning to snow outside" Mayfa said as she began to awaken from her slumber in my arms. I was completely lost in thought that I did not even notice that I began to lightly snow outside. "Hey Cody, who is this Kagome person, is she your girlfriend or something, you keep muttering her name every five minutes?, When did you meet her?, Is she a nice person? What is she like?" Mayfa kept questioning me to know to no end about Kagome. "She is a friend I met many years ago when my family and myself lived in Tokyo. She is a very nice and sweet person, you will definitely like her, I doubt she has changed much over the years. Now go back to sleep, I will wake you up when we get there." "Cool, you make here sound just like sister" Mayfa mumbled as she fell back into her dream world. "Yeah your sister." 

            Mayfa was adopted by my family shortly after the passing away of her sister Tara, who was her only family at the time. Although we weren't related by blood, I felt closer to her then any of my own real family members. As my thoughts of the past kept rushing through my mind, Kagome, Tara, they were soon cut off when I finally reached to steps to shrine and saw the huge, red arch on top of the staircase.  I usually did not feel nervous about anything, but for some reason, my heart began to race at an unusually fast pace. It almost felt like I had come home.

            Kagome and her three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, were all too happy to have finished the school day and to start the Christmas holiday break. Kagome had already decided to rush home immediately, on the account that Inuyasha had been staying in her time for the past couple of days. What she did not expect however that her three friends would be tagging along, whether she wanted them to or not.

            As Kagome and Her friends arrived and began to walk up the steps of the Sunset Shrine, Kagome started to feel nervous. "Ok you guys, why are you here anyways?, you have already met Inuyasha before, what could you possibly want to ask of him that you didn't two days ago." This of course cause all three of her friends to look at Kagome with a somewhat mischievous glint in their eyes. "It's obvious he isn't as bad you said he was. Why did you say such things about him anyway?, what is really going on between the two of you?" Questioned Eri, her friend with the head-band(A/N I'm pretty sure that I got that one right). "We are only being concerned about our friend, Kagome, that's all, plus he is so interesting." Added Yuka, her short haired friend. Ayumi, her curly haired friend didn't say anything, but was rather just staring off into the distance, starry eyed, hoping that Kagome and Inuyasha will make it in the end as a couple. Clearly she wasn't coming back to earth any time soon. 

            "So Kagome, will Inuyasha spend this Christmas with you?"(A/N: Enter your typical blanket Christmas Scenario and tweak to your hearts content.)  Eri asked as all four girls reached the top of the steps and began to walk through the courtyard. "Yeah, I hope so." Kagome said with a little worry in her voice. 

            (_Although he probably doesn't even know what Christmas is. He would probably want to go and try to finish off Naraku as soon as possible and complete what is left of the Shikon No Tama. Naraku Can't complete the jewel without the shard that we retrieved from Inuyasha's father's grave and he is still badly injured from our last encounter, but Inuyasha will probably think that Chrismas is just a waste of time.) As Kagome Sighed, Ayumi came out her romantic, dream state "Don't worry Kagome, I'm pretty sure, he would want to spend Christmas with you, what would be better than spending Christmas with the one you love!" "Ahh!" Came from all three young girls as they were now lost in their own romantic visions. Kagome just sweat dropped. __Maybe this is my chance to make a break for it._

            Just then Kagome noticed a little girl playing by the God's Tree.  She was about six or seven years of age, she had long, blonde hair, and wore a pink fur coat with matching wool hat, mittens, and boots. She was running and laughing and playing around the God's Tree. "Hello there" Kagome said as she approached the little girl. "The temple is closed to visitors right now, so you should come back tomorrow. Where are you parents?" Kagome smiled cheerful and walked up to girl, but the girl became very shy and ran behind the tree and out of sight. _I don't have time for this, I have to figure out how to get rid of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi so that don't start probing Inuyasha again. Plus it's the snow is starting to pick up outside.  Kagome sighed and began to chase after the little girl until a voice came seemingly from the other side of the tree. "It's about time you showed up, I thought we were going to freeze out here." It came from a man from whom she had heard nor seen in eight long years. Although his voice was deeper, it was still the same now as it was then. "I see that you have grown up quite a bit…Kagome" As the man took out a cigarette and lit it up with a match, he stepped out of the tree's shadows. Kagome was in complete shock to say the least to be standing in front of her old friend once more. The only thing she said next was…_

"Cody!"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I managed to write all of that. This is my first attempt at a story, so all reviews are welcome(people pouring gas on their barbeques as I speak) I have to admit, writing these things is harder than it seems. 

The first chapter is more of an introduction than anything else. Don't worry people, Kagome doesn't fall in love with the new character Cody, or anything like that.(A lot of sighs of relief from the audience, especially the young teenage girl audience.) Inuyasha wasn't in this chapter either, but don't worry, he will enter the picture soon enough and chaos, mayhem, drama, romance, and anything short of turning it into an episode of _FLCL(_Fooly___ Cooly) will ensue. The Christmas time theme is pretty much a blanket scenario kind of thing, but then again also anything is becoming a blanket scenario now anyways, so who cares._

Well, later.


	2. Chapter 1: Time stands still, the Past ...

Greetings people, sorry it took so long to update, but I have been pretty busy with school and many other things. I initially didn't want to post just the first chapter of the story alone, but I sort of did it as a kind of "testing the waters kind of thing". I'll try to post the chapters sooner, but I also want to take my time and make sure that the story is as well written and detailed as possible.

This is my first story and I'm still hammering out all the fine details and so forth. Also, to answer a question from a review about the one of the characters, Cody. Without giving away much of the story, Cody is basically an American born in Tokyo, Japan i.e. both his parents were from the US living in Japan when Cody was born. Cody was brought up in Tokyo until around the age of 10 to 11 when he returned to the US with the rest of his family. Since he was born to an American family in Japan, he can speak and read both Japanese and English (Although he has somewhat of a difficulty reading Japanese which will be revealed latter in the story).

Chapter 1:  Time stands still, the Past and Present meet in the same place.

            The two friends just stood and stared at each for what felt like an eternity. It was about eight years ago, on a day just like that one, cold, snow steadily picking up, the sky completely overcast. On that day, he said good-bye to his very close friend, right under the God's Tree. He could never forget that day, the mixed expression of happiness and sadness on her face, which would be forever burned into his memory. How ironic that their next meeting would in the very same spot, on a day just like that.

            Kagome didn't really know what to say. She had all but forgotten about Cody. After all, it had been eight years since he moved to the US with his family and she had been preoccupied with Inuyasha, the Shikon no Tama, fighting Naraku, and the many other things involving the Feudal Era. She barely had any time to think about school and her family, let alone someone from her past showing up out of the blue.

            After about five minutes of silent staring, Cody seemingly smirked and decided that he would be the one to break the silence. "You smoke" Cody said as he reach reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "Uh, no, sorry" Kagome said as began to smile more brightly. "Good, don't start, I'll kill that beautiful face of yours." As Kagome lightly blushed from his comment, she noticed the little, blonde hair girl from a few moments ago peeking out from the side of the God's Tree. Cody looked over to the tree and gave a somewhat annoyed look at his young companion and signaled her to join him. "Come on out Mayfa, Kagome won't bite, not unless you get her riled up that is." Mayfa slowly walked over to Cody and hid behind him. "Is she related to you? Last time I checked, you were an only child." Kagome was a little curious about Cody's companion. "Well of course, she is my sister; well sort of…it's a long story." Cody was going to have a hard time explaining the whole situation about Mayfa and the rest of his dysfunctional family. 

            Kagome smiled cheerfully, walked over and kneeled down so that she was at eye level with Mayfa. "Hi there, so your name is Mayfa, huh? I'm Kagome. I didn't know Cody had a little sister. You guys must be pretty freezing out here. Let's go inside and warm up." Mayfa broke from her shy, nervous look and giggled lightly. The trio began to head towards the house to escape the now steady falling snow, until three young girls came running up, nearly out of breath. "Now this is interesting" Came Cody, taking notice of Kagome's friends. "Hey Kagome, why did you run off on us?" Eri said, panting in between breaths. "Yeah, we are going help you with your boyfriend problems whether you like it or not!" Yuka said as she arrived next to Eri. As Ayumi, showed up, she stopped and looked over at Kagome, Cody and Mayfa. She completely forgot about was she was going to she as she was just seemingly starring at this new guy that was with Kagome.             

            The guy standing next to Kagome matched the "bad-ass" description of the type of guys that Kagome described to her friends. He was about six feet tall, wore a dark, leather, crimson red trench coat(A/N: A regular kind of coat, not the weird kind that Vash the Stampede wears in Trigun) with matching sun-glasses. He had an all black turtle-neck on with matching jeans and boats. He wore a gray bandana which held back his past-shoulder length dirty-blonde hair. The two most notable features on this guy though were the fact that his left hand was all taped up and right under his eye was a small, but significant horizontal slash scar near his right eye. Despite that, there was something both intriguing and mysterious about this guy.

            Cody stared back at Ayumi and took off his crimson red sun-glasses and looked back at Kagome's young, curly-haired friend. _If I knew Kagome had cute friends like her over there, I would have made some stupid excuse to come here sooner._  His glasses that he wore virtually everywhere hid his dark, azure blue eyes which now began to draw in Ayumi even more. His eyes reflected a variety of emotions all at once including sadness, melancholy, and at the same time happiness and even now desire. 

            Unbeknownst to Kagome and her friends, Cody's eyes were one of his "secret weapons" and you stared into them long enough, even the most uptight female could be easily lost and subdued. Perhaps being Cody's long-time friend was Kagome's immunity to his "rare" charm. Cody's thoughts, which were usually so focused on important matters, gave way quickly to incoherent ones about cute and lovely Ayumi was. His wondering thoughts were soon interrupted by Mayfa as she noticed the starring contest between the two, which at this point was not going to have a victor any time this century. 

            "Hey Cody, why are you starring at that girl over there, are you falling in love with her or something?" Cody nearly swallowed his cigarette at the remark and his face began to blush which almost matched the color of his glasses. "I, Um,..Well, heh heh, what makes you say that?" It was Cody's only response as he slipped his glasses back on in a half-effort to cover his embracement. Mayfa began to giggle as she pointed to Cody "Because were staring out into space when you were looking at her. Plus, your face was starting to turn kinda red, like it's doing right now. I may be young but I can tell when people love each other, and you love that girl." Cody couldn't really do much but stare at the ground in sheer embarrassment. Mayfa was usually a very quiet, shy girl in front of strangers, but once you break that "layer of ice", no one was safe from her young and naïve questions and observations. 

            Mayfa walked over Ayumi and introduced herself. "Hi, My name's Mayfa, that goofy, blushing guy who is in love with you over there is my brother Cody. Do you have a boyfriend? I hope not, because he really needs a girlfriend, although he says he doesn't. Are you friends of Kagome? You must be because all of you are wearing green skirts under your coats?

            As Mayfa bombarded Ayumi with a storm of questions, Cody spit his cigarette out of his mouth and smacked his face with his right hand in disbelief. "I should have known this would happen. When Mayfa gets curious and wants to help, she will ask a thousand questions and will not rest under all of them are answered. Trying to stop here would be like trying to stop a tank, and those are possible to stop." Cody took out another cigarette, lit it up and looked over towards Kagome. "Hey, weren't we going inside?" 

            Kagome only smiled and nodded as she headed towards the door. _Well, at least now I a secret weapon in case Eri, Yuka, or Ayumi ask Inuyasha too many questions. I'll just sick Mayfa on them, and she will question them out of submission. Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he anyway, there doesn't seem to be anyone home. I told Inuyasha not to leave the house, and he promised me that he would stay here in the present until at least I got home from school. Did he return to the Past or maybe he went looking for me? Where is he? Where is everyone? What is going on!!_

            Kagome sighed worriedly and waved over to everyone else to come inside and escape from the cold, winter weather. "Hey, aren't you guys coming."

"Coming" Mayfa laughed as she ran to join Cody and Kagome who were just entering the house.

As Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi walked slowly towards the house, they began to whisper to each other. "I wonder who those two were. Cody and Mayfa, I believe? Are they related to her boyfriend?" Eri whispered. "They must be. They guy really looks like he's the bad-ass type. If that is the case, we must find out all we can about this guy. Maybe he knows something about Inuyasha that Kagome doesn't." which Yuka whispered to her friends. Ayumi slightly blushed when she spoke "Yeah, I like to get know him." The way she whispered sounded like she wasn't paying attention to friends or anything else for that matter.

Little did anyone of them know what would behold any of them that coming night or the days ahead for that matter.

Hmm, what is going to happen now? Seems like Cody has taken an interest in one of Kagome's friends and vice-versa. Don't worry people, this is a Inuyasha and Kagome fic. The whole purpose of Cody and Mayfa are basically to help create the sub-plot in the story and also put the main story together here, which will all come together pretty soon. The first two chapters were more or less the introduction of the new characters 

Speaking of Inuyasha, he will make his appearance in the next chapter, and mayhem will ensue. If you thought Mayfa was bad with Cody and Ayumi, just wait until she gets unleashed on Inuyasha and Kagome. No one is safe!

Until next time. Later.


	3. Chapter 2: The Somewhat Cale before the ...

Hello once again. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I've pretty much planned out much the rest of the story, all I have to do is fill the other 3/4s(easier said than). Sorry it had taken so long to put it up, but I have been pretty busy with school and other things. It has been hard to find time to write the chapters, and I've been staying up to 5.a.m on most nights that I get the chance. Anyway, Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Somewhat Calm before the Storm; Enter Inuyasha.

            The new groups of friends were busy settling in for what was going to be a long, cold, snowy, night. As everyone headed to the living room to dry off from the snow and warm up, Kagome went to take and hang up everyone's coats, but she noticed that one of her "hosting duties" was already being taken care of. Mayfa was busy taking Eri and Yuka's coats, hats, and gloves, while Cody had the honor of taking Ayumi's, which she didn't seem to mind too much. Mayfa lightly giggled as she watched Cody and Ayumi interact with each other. Cody and Ayumi seem embarrassed for some reason and the only thing either of them could do was to show a light blush. Mayfa was all but ready to pounce on the now blossoming couple when Kagome decided to walk in and defuse the small, incident looking, time bomb. "Hey Thanks for getting everyone's things, the closet is the 2nd door on the left, down the hall, here let me help you with those." Mayfa looked up and handed her some of the coats. 

            All the while, Eri and Yuka were busy observing Cody and Ayumi and began whispering to each other. "I think she is falling for this guy, I have never seen a girl stare at a guy like that before. Not even Nawahara made her blush as many times as he has." Whispered Eri. "I know, he asked her out about a month ago and they were sort of on again-off again, but I really don't think he is going to stand a chance against this new guy." Yuka whispered back. "It looks like we are the only ones left now." As both girls stood and though about what they were going to do next, Kagome and Mayfa reentered the room, by were both surprised to be suddenly be pushed back out of the room by Eri and Yuka. "Hey Kagome, do you need any help making the tea?" Eri said. "Yeah, you shouldn't have do all the work around here" Coming from Yuka."Thanks, but you guys really don't have to. Besides, whats with you people wanting to help with everything anyways?" "Umm, well," was Yuka's response. "Oh come on Kagome, you are our friend, we like helping you out, you are acting like we need a reason to." Eri said with a slightly nervous tone in her voice.

            "I know why" which came from Mayfa, who was peeking into the living room. "You want to leave Cody and Ayumi alone in the living room, so they will get close to each other. heh heh heh." Kagome, Eri and Yuka didn't respond, but could only laugh lightly in embarrassment. _Boy, that little girl catches on quickly; she isn't that much older that Shippo and already she caught on to Eri and Yuka's plan. I'm going to have to be careful around her. I wonder how long Cody and her will be staying her anyways. Kagome though. "Say Mayfa, my brother Souta has some video games in his room, how about you go upstairs and find them. His room is the 1st door on the right." Kagome didn't want to get rid of her, but she was quite a handful to deal with. As Mayfa made her ways upstairs to find Souta's room, Kagome, Eri, and Yuka made their to kitchen and Kagome and went put to a tea kettle filled with water onto the stove._

            Kagome sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. _Just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder. All I wanted to do was to come home, see Inuyasha and ask him if he would spend Christmas with me. But then Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi have to follow me home because they want to know more about Inuyasha. Ok, no big deal, they have met him before, all I have to do to make sure they don't see his ears. But then, out of nowhere, my old friend Cody has to pick this day to make his triumphant return. It's not that I'm not happy to see him after all this time, but now isn't really the perfect time for reunions. On top of that, he brings his sister with him. Shes really cute and polite, and even a little shy, but then she becomes like a heat-seeking missile, destroying everything in her path. Hmm…Come to think of it, I don't recall Cody having any sisters. I know his mother died a year before my father did. I'll be sure to ask him about that. Besides, where is Mom, and Souta, and Jii-Chan, one of them should have been home by now. They must have gone shopping or something. Then, there is Inuyasha, he promised me he would stay here until I got home from school and he is nowhere to be found. Maybe, he went back to past or maybe he went to go look for me. I can just imagine what would happen if he were to show up just now. He probably would get jealous of Cody and think that I was cheating of him or something, or he might get barraged with questions from my friends. I shudder to think what would happen if Mayfa started to talk to him, especially with what she did earlier with Cody and Ayumi.  Man, this is just too much to deal with. Arghh…_

WHAT IS GOING ON!!! Yelled Kagome in frustration.

"Gosh Kagome, you really need to relax." Eri said, giving her a confused, yet concerned look. "Yeah, has something been bothering you recently? You seemed to be pretty stressed out about something." Coming for Yuka _Yeah, try everything._ Kagome thought as the tea kettle began to steam over. As Kagome prepared the Green tea, Eri decided she couldn't wait any longer to pry into Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha. "Ok Kagome, so what is really going on between you and Inuyasha anyways? You described as a violent, selfish, two-timing, jerk, but when we met him, he was almost the opposite of how you described him." "Yeah, when we met him two days ago, he was actually pretty nice, and cute too. I have never seen anyone with hair like his, or golden color eyes before." Coming from Yuka.  _They do have a point, he has been acting a lot nicer to me lately. If only they could  see him when he loses his temper. Just wait, see'll they that I'm right. But still, I have to agree with them though, he does act nice sometimes and he is cute._

 Kagome sat down and passed the steaming hot cups of Green tea to Eri and Yuka. "Ok, now you must tell us, did you guys kiss yet or what? Don't hold back any details now." Eri asked, now determined to get as much as possible out of Kagome. "I, Umm, well, yeah, of course we have." Kagome replied nervously, nearly dropping her cup from the question. "Really, Cool. When?, Where?, Was it romantic?" "Was it a French-kiss?" Kagome couldn't respond except for a nervous laugh_. Oh sure, what am I going to tell them?, "Well guys, my first kiss was inside a demonic mirror castle in Feudal __Japan__., I looked at him, he looked at me with crazy, demon eyes and dug his nails into my arms. I kissed him, and single handedly prevented him from becoming a full-blooded demon and only then did  he kissed me back. Oh, why did he do that? Oh that's because the immortal Tenyo, Kaguya Mime was trying to turn him into a full demon and seal his human blood into her mirror. Did I mention that it was the Kaguya Mime from the fairytale that we studied and did a book report on a month ago? Turns out it wasn't such a fairy tale after all. Oh, I also forget to mention that Inuyasha is a half-demon, can't forget that important detail. What a first kiss, huh!_

            "We'll take it as a yes" Yuka said as she slowly sipped her tea. "So, are you going to ask Inuyasha to spend Christmas with you?" Eri said, content on letting her tea going cold. "Of course, as soon as he gets here, it will be the first thing that I'll ask him, if it will make you guys happy."  Both Eri and Yuka began to smirk at Kagome, which made her nervous. "Oh, so you don't want to spend Christmas with him then?" Coming from Eri. "Of course I do, it's just that maybe he might what to spend Christmas with his family, that's all." Kagome said, of course she just realizing the stupidity of her comment. 

            _Inuyasha spending Christmas with his family.__ Both his parents passed away a long time ago, the only living relative he has is…_

(Kagome imagines Inuyasha and his Brother sitting in front a very large, decorated Christmas tree in a small cabin with a small fire burning in the fire place, snow falling outside, which can be seen from the window. It is Christmas morning and they are both exchanging presents. "Here Brother, this is for you, Merry Christmas." Sesshoumaru says as he hands Inuyasha a wrapped package. Inuyasha eyes him suspiciously, and then proceeds to open his present. As he reaches inside, he pulls out a huge lump of coal, which he proceeds to crumble in his clawed hand. "Oh dear, I guess you were on Santa's bad list this year, little brother." Inuyasha quickly stands up in front of his brother and cracks both his clawed knuckles in his hands. Sesshoumaru just sits and looks unconcerned. "Come now brother, that's no way to show your Christmas spirit." Inuyasha unsheathes his Tetsusaiga, transforms it and takes a battle ready stance. "I'll show you my Christmas spirit, prepare to die." Sesshoumaru slowly stands and takes out the Toukijin from his belt and holds it to his side. "We still didn't deck the halls yet?" Inuyasha says as both yet again engage in battle with each other.)

            Kagome giggled lightly at the thought of Inuyasha and his somewhat estranged brother spending Christmas together. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll say yes if you ask him." Eri said. "Yeah, besides, traditionally, the boyfriend spends the holiday with the girlfriend's family." Coming from Yuka. "Speaking of family, what about those other two, Cody and Mayfa, are they related to Inuyasha?" Eri asked. Kagome was shocked to say the least, nearly dropping her tea cup for a second time. "What makes you think they are related?" Eri and Yuka looked at each other, and thought about the possible reasons they would be related. "Well, umm, you know" were the only words Eri could say, trying to be as tact as possible so she wouldn't rile up Kagome. "Cody kind of looks like the bad-ass type of guys that you have kept describing to us lately. Since you described Inuyasha as somewhat of a bad-ass, we just assumed that." Before Yuka could finish, Kagome had cut her off and replied both angry and annoyed. "You just assumed that Cody was a bad-ass as well. Please, Cody might get a crazy at times, but he is far from being a bad-ass. He's just an old friend, that's all." "Really, so what kind of guy is he then? huh." Eri said now curious about this somewhat new mystery guy that Kagome knows. "Yeah, tell us about him, where did you meet him? Was he born here or in another country?" Yuka said, equally curious. 

            "Yes, do tell." This came from a new voice in the doorway. All three girls looked over to see Cody leaning at the side of door. "Oh, do continue, I can't wait to hear this." Cody seemingly smirked as he couldn't wait to her Kagome's description of him. "Sure, I'll continue, as soon as you tell us what is going on between you and Ayumi. Where is she anyways?" Kagome said with a somewhat equally matching smirk as she was now becoming curious of the Ayumi and his relationship. 

            "Oh, she is sleeping on the living room couch. Apparently, she studied all night from some advance placement exams that she took today and she was all tried out. She practically fell asleep in my… Cody managed to cut off his words, but he couldn't stop the blush that began to crept up on his face as he recounted the events of just five minutes ago. "Oh so that what was happening between the two of you. Boy, I've never known two people to take to each other as fast as you two." Eri said with an evil looking grin on her face. "It's not like that at all, she is just a cute gir…, I mean, shes just a nice looking gir..ohh, man this isn't going too well. The three girls could see his attempt to cover up his embarrassment, but it just wasn't going to work. "So you do like her then?" Kagome said curiously. "Well, yes, I mean, no, I mean yes." Cody said, now even more embarrassed.  

            Cody decided it would be best not to say anything else, and to go get himself a cup of Green tea. As Cody Poured the tea into the cup, he noticed the girls were all starring at him with curiosity. "What?" "You look kind of different without that jacket and bandana on." Eri said. "Yeah, I almost didn't recognize you for a second without all that stuff on." Yuka said. Kagome noticed how different he looked as well. _He has changed a lot on the outside, his hair grew pretty long, he's certainly much taller, and that scar..where did he get that scar on his face..I know he didn't have that the last time I saw him and why does he have his left hand all taped up, It looks like he's been through some times of his own. Seeing the way he acts though almost reminds me a little of Inuyasha, just without the temper._

            With Eri's Curiosity renewed in Cody, she began to whisper to Kagome. "So where did you meet this guy huh? "Well, actually, I'm his first friend; it was many years ago though." Kagome replied softly. "Well, come on tell us then, quit stalling." Yuka joined in." "Well ok" Cody just watched the three girls talk about Kagome's and his past until Cody began to notice what he felt was a strange presence approaching the house rather quickly. _Someone is outside, maybe Kagome is expecting someone. But who or what on earth could give off that kind of Ki, it certainly doesn't seem normal, rather almost, inhuman.  (A/N: "Ki" could probably best be described as a swordsman's or warrior's sixth sense that allows than to sense and read one's presence and emotions. Since Cody can sense "Ki" it would probably hint off that Cody has had experience using a sword or other form of combat. What kind? Where? you will have to read on to find out?)_

            Before Cody could ponder his feeling further, a rather load scream could be heard from Kagome's room. "AHH, CODY!!" "Crap, What the heck is Mayfa doing up there?" Cody said as he ran towards the stairs. Kagome and her friends quickly followed behind him. When Cody finally managed to find Kagome's room, Cody couldn't believe what he found. There was what appeared to be a teenager with long, silver-like hair and wearing a very old-fashioned red Japanese Kimono outfit. He had claws, a sword tied to his belt and what seemed to look like golden eyes. The weirdest part was that this guy had what seem to look like dog ears on top on his head. What really surprised Cody was the fact that the guy was lying on his stomach, apparently temporary incapacitated by Mayfa's loud Scream and Mayfa was on his back rubbing his ears, not to the delight of the new visitor.

            "Look Cody, this dog-boy came through the window, doesn't he have the cutest ears, can he keep him, huh,huh." The little hyper girl said as she continued to play with his ears. "Get the hell off me brat, who are you?, stop touching those, KAGOME!! Inuyasha yelled as finally managed to shake Mayfa off and sit up. "What happened in here?" Kagome said as she finally reached her room with her friends. "Oh Inuyasha, there you are, I was wondering what happened to you?" Kagome said, but soon she realized one small, but important detail_. His ears aren't covered, how am I going to explain this. "Hey Kagome, Isn't that Inuyasha?" Eri said was a shocked expression on her face as she looked at Inuyasha. "Well yeah," Kagome replied "Are those…dog ears on his head?" Yuka said, who was equally shocked as well. Cody didn't say anything, but instead just scratched his head in complete shock on what was in front of him._

"Oh I'm never going to be able to explain this." Kagome sighed. 

To be Continued….

Wow...That was a pretty long chapter. Inuyasha finally showed up, and how is Kagome going to explain Inuyasha's ears to everyone. In the manga(Volume#34, Chapter#332, Inuyasha actually meets Kagome's friends, but because he was helping Jii-Chan with some household work, he had a rag on his head covering his ears, so they didn't really find out him being a half-demon. Also, about Cody's ability to sense "Ki". It is basically the ability to sense the presence and emotions of others. The best example would in the fourth episode of Rurouni Kenshin, when Kenshin goes to meet Sanosuke, not only does he sense his presence, he describes what kind of person he is just by the presence given off. 

Anyways, in the next chapter, there will be more Inuyasha and Kagome as the romance and humor will definitely pick up in the next chapter, especially with Mayfa around, which I guarantee will embarrassed the both of them to no end.

Well, till next time, later.

(Rurouni Kenshin, and all characters, etc. belong to those respective companies that own them.)


	4. Chapter 3: The Long Winter's NightPart 1

Hey People, How's it going, sorry it took so long to update, I've just been so busy with final exams and a whole lot of other crazy stuff. So hopefully, I can post the updates a lot sooner. A lot of romance and humor will pick up from here on as well as some action(no, not that kind of action..well maybe not yet, but this is rated PG-13, so nothing too graphic). Anyways, on with the show…

Chapter 3-The Long Winters Night-Part 1

As afternoon turned to evening, what began as a light snow storm so turned into an all out blizzard; The wind was howling and blowing, and the snow was falling fast and hard. Nobody was going anywhere anytime soon, and with the events that transpired just an hour ago, nobody really wanted too. Kagome confessed the truth to Eri and Yuka as well as Cody and Mayfa. She told them everything, how she was pulled into the Bone Eater's Well by the Mistress Centipede, how she first met Inuyasha, about the Shikon no Tama, their traveling companions, Naraku, Kikyo..everything, well, almost everything. She was careful not mention Inuyasha's secret regarding how he turned human on the New Moon. "So that's why you have been missing school all this time?" Eri said. "You could have told us sooner you know." "Yeah we are your friends, and here we are constantly worried about you being hospitalized with mono and diabetes." Yuka said. "I'm really sorry, I know it's hard to believe, but it's not like I could go telling everyone I was traveling to the Feudal Era through a magical well to find the shards of a jewel wanted by Youkai and humans." Kagome said. 

            It was true, what person in the right mind would believe that kind of a story, but then again, the living proof with sitting next to Kagome on her bed. 

Mayfa took in the whole story, and wanted to hear more, "Wow! I think it's so cool. Hey Cody, can we travel through the well?  I want to go and visit the Feudal Era." Inuyasha snapped at the young, wide-eyed girl. "Didn't you hear her earlier? Only Kagome and I can travel through the well, it doesn't work for anyone else, you got it!" "Inuyasha! Be nice, she's a guest!" Kagome said now getting annoyed at Inuyasha for being rude to Mayfa. "Darn, I wanted to go and meet your friends, especially the little kitsune Youkai, what was his name? Oh yeah, Shippou, he sounds so cute! Mayfa said curiously. "Keh, you wouldn't last five minutes in my era before being swallowed up by some Youkai for lunch!" Inuyasha boasted. "Inuyasha! If you don't stop being rude, I'll say the word!" Inuyasha looked nervous momentarily before nodding in defeat. 

            All the while, Cody just kept his eyes closed and leaned up against the wall as he tried to make sense of the whole situation. He remembered many times how Kagome's Grandfather would tell stories about the Shikon no Tama, the Bone Eater's well, as well as many other things about the shrine, when he use to play with Kagome at the Shrine as kids. 

            He was Skeptical to think that some of those stories were actually true, but then there was that strange feeling that Inuyasha gave him; he never felt a presence like that before or the various emotions it gave off. "To think something or rather someone like you actually exists in this world." Cody said in very serious tone almost out of nowhere to Inuyasha. "Common Sense tells me that Kagome's story is only that, a story, however..."as Cody stood up "Your Ki is unlike anything I have ever felt before. I have studied and trained for years in both the physical and spiritual arts and your presence is something I couldn't even begin to describe." 

            Cody and Inuyasha both stood before each other, looking seriously into one another's eyes. Inuyasha became very angry and tense, ready to take on this human, friend or no friend of Kagome's. _This doesn't look good, I better stop them before they fight._ Kagome thought worriedly. "However, it's because of that presence and your most unique attire to say the least, that I would believe Kagome's story." As Cody said this he began to smirk and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "What? Did you really think I was going to fight you or something? I don't think Kagome would appreciate it if I tore apart her boyfriend. Man, you really need to relax, you know?, I'm sure Kagome can help you out with that, heh heh heh."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha began to blush lightly from the last part of Cody's comment. Just the thought of what Cody was possibly insinuating was embarrassing. "What! Why I, I would never…" Inuyasha managed to stutter out in embarrassment.

"You would never what?" Kagome said with a very annoyed expression on her face her face. "Hmmph!" Was Kagome's response as she turned around and folded her folded arms. "I meant you and I would never, well, not yet, I'm not even interesting in doing that anyway, I mean you would be the only one I would do that with. What were we talking about again? Inuyasha was obviously digging himself a preverbal hole that he might not be able to climb out of. I..nu...ya..sh..a…. Inuyasha knew what was coming, she was going to "Sit" him and it was going to hurt him, again. Right when Inuyasha thought it was all over, he was saved from a much unexpected person. "Kagome! Wait!, Don't!" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around to see Mayfa on Inuyasha's shoulders, playing with his ears once again; apparently for the moment, he was saved from Kagome's wrath. 

            "Your so funny Mr. woof-woof. What's with you boys being shy when comes to love anyway, huh? Cody is the same way when it comes to girls too. He said he would never, ever kiss my sister Tara, and then I turn around and he's practically playing tongue hockey with her." "Huh! Your older sister! Aren't you guys related though?" Eri said both curiously and confused. "Yeah, kissing your sister is kind of a sick thing to be doing." Yuka said. Cody began blushing lightly and covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. _You had to bring up that sister of yours. How am I going to explain this! Mayfa stopped playing with Inuyasha's ears and leaped off his shoulders. _

            "Oh no! Cody isn't my real brother. I was adopted last year when my sister, Tara died." As Mayfa said that they she quickly realized that she probably shouldn't have brought the topic of her sister's death, something which is a sensitive subject to Cody. "Sorry Cody!, I know I shouldn't have brought up Tara." "It's alright, don't worry about it." Cody said as he sat back down against the wall and closed eyes once more. _He really needs a girlfriend, he still beats him self up over what happen to __Tara__. It's not his fault that she died, there was nothing he could have done, even someone my age knows that, and I am way too young to understand these things. I just need to work with him and that Ayumi girl, maybe she can help him out. As Mayfa gave a concerned look to her "brother", she looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, who were once again in an argument. __Now those two are really in need of some help. It's so romantic about how that met, risk their lives for each other, stayed together no matter what, they seem like the perfect couple, heck they even argue like a married one. I can't believe Inuyasha didn't ask Kagome to marry him already? He's just needs some pushing, but I know how to fix that.  It looks like I have my work cut out for me, with two couples to work with. This is going to be so much fun! _

 "Hmmm, heh, heh, heh" Mayfa began getting starry eyed from prospects of becoming a matchmaker. 

"Your a jerk, you know that! You can be so cruel!" 

"Me? But I didn't even do anything?" 

"That's not the point!" 

"It is too" 

"It is not" 

"Is too"

 "Is not"

"Oh Mr. woof-woof," Mayfa decided to interrupt Inuyasha and Kagome's argument and once again leap on to Inuyasha's shoulder's and started playing with his ears. "I swear, if you don't stop doing that you stupid brat, I'll.." Inuyasha said "Oh, come on, who could resist playing with such cute and fuzzy ears. I bet you like it when Kagome rubs them." "I do not!" Inuyasha said as his face turned a few shades of red. "Your lying! I could feel you purr like a kitty every time I rubbed them." Mayfa replied "I did not!" "Yes you did, just quit being shy about it." "Your lucky that I came along Kagome, I'll help you set him straight! It's obvious that he is in love with you, he is just shy about his feelings." Inuyasha began to blush feverishly. "Well, I,.." Inuyasha managed to stutter out." "Come on, admit it! How are you two going to get married if you can't even admit your in love with her!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome began to show matching blushes as Cody's eyes shot wide open from Mayfa's comment. 

            _I better put a stop to her she declares them hanyou and wife. Although that would be an interesting concept in and of itself. Cody thought as he picked up Mayfa and began to head out of the room. "Hey! Put me down, I was just getting started!" Mayfa pouted "Yeah, and no one would be left standing otherwise! Besides, I will your help making dinner!" "You want me to help you make dinner?, You always kick me out of the kitchen?" Mayfa said now confused. "I know, but Kagome is going to need some help feeding a lot of people!" Cody winked to Mayfa as he looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Ohhh, Ok, sure." Mayfa smiled and winked back. Cody sighed as he managed to defuse Mayfa's romance rampage. His relief would be short lived however. "You know Cody, if you need some help Cooking; Ayumi is pretty good at it. She is almost as good as Kagome!" Eri said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm sure she would love to help you!" Yuka said. Cody began show a light blush as he knew he was being set up. "It's alright, I'm sure we can manage without her. Besides, she is still sleeping anyways, and I don't want to wake her up." Cody sighed once again as he though he talked his way out of the situation. _

            "How Sweet!, Thinking of the girl you love. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went and woke her up, especially if you do it with a nice, sweet kiss!" Mayfa said with a bright smile. Eri went over and began to whisper to Kagome, "Don't worry, I'll try to find as possible about how Ayumi and Cody. Don't forget, isn't there something you wanted to ask Inuyasha? Now might just be a good time to do it!" Kagome's face flushed with embarrassment as the thought of her asking Inuyasha to Spend Christmas with her re-entered her mind. Eri, Yuka and Mayfa pushed Cody out of Kagome's room's, much to the detest of Cody. "Hey wait a minute; I'm actually really not that hungry you know! Kagome, Inuyasha! Help Me!" Cody manages to blurt out as he is dragged out of the room. Kagome only giggled lightly and Inuyasha gave out his usual "Feh!" "Don't tell me your afraid of a couple of girls." Inuyasha said "I am not afraid of the girls! Just what they are intending to do with me!" Cody said as he managed to pull his head into the bedroom doorway. "Come on Cody! We're Waiting!" "Crap! Hel.." Was all Cody could say before he was yanked by the three girls. Kagome giggled lightly in amusement from the situation. Inuyasha just looked in confusement. Eri managed to peer into the room amidst the chaos in the hallway "Don't forget to ask him!" she winked as she left.

            "Ask me What?" "Well, I was just wondering if, well you know.." Kagome began blushing and became nervous; she couldn't even look him in the eyes. "Well, I know you want to probably want to go back to the Feudal Era as soon as possible and find Naraku, but was wondering they maybe we instead take some time off and spend Christmas together?" "Huh? Christmas? What is that? Inuyasha said confused. "It's a special holiday that you spend with your family once a year. There are Christmas trees, cookies, a big dinner and presents. We would only have to spend a couple of days here." _Damn it, we should be back in my Era searching for Naraku so we can finally finish him off and take his back that his piece of the Shikon No Tama. But then again, spending time with Kagome sounds like a good idea too._ Kagome's pleading look quickly wore down any of Inuyasha's reasons to leave and he knew for the time being, he wasn't going anywhere. Inuyasha sighed, knowing it was best to give in to the human girl's request. 

            "Fine! But only for a couple of days!" Inuyasha said in defeat. "Really! You mean it! Thank You!" Kagome became very excited from his answer, so excited that she kissed him lightly on the cheek, which of course almost shocked Inuyasha half to death. Kagome was stunned as well from spontaneously kiss, but just shucked it off and took his hand. Inuyasha blushed lightly from the feeling of her soft hand against is more rough, callous clawed one, and almost instinctively had slowly, but firmly closed his hand around hers as they left her room and made their room down the stairs. "Come on, let's get some dinner. I think Cody might be a little bit outnumbered down there." "Feh! They are only girls! What harm could they possible do to him?" Inuyasha boasted in his usual manner. "Cody! Time to wake sleeping beauty with a kiss, Don't be shy now!." Mayfa's voice echoed from the hallway below. "Yeah, go for it, this will be great!" Came from Eri "Jeez, we gotta have a picture of this, where is a camera when you need one." Came from Yuka.

He just had his own question answer.

To be continued….

Yeah, it was shorter then my other chapters, but it had been so long since I posted I wanted to put this chapter out. Originally this was going to be a part of a larger chapter, but it would run about 20 pages on the word processor.

As for Cody and what he studied and trained in, it will be revealed more in the next chapter, although it does have something to do with marital arts and fighting, as it would in turn give him to ability to sense "Ki". I kind of wanted to play more to Inuyasha and Kagome then to the Original Characters, although Mayfa is far from finished, but rather just getting started.

I also hope I'm not being too descriptive, i.e. describing what everyone does at one time. I'm trying to be as descriptive as possible but not overdue it. 

Anyways, until next time…


	5. Chapter 4:Snowed In by the Blizzard and ...

Hello again, I have returned with yet another chapter. I appreciate your reviews and I'm glad that people are enjoying the story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have busy with the holidays and all that stuff. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: There is some mild obscene language use, but nothing over PG-13, but you are being warned as a pre-caution.

Chapter 4:-Snowed In by the blizzard, and the unexpected confession-The Long Winter's Night-Part 2

            Inuyasha and Kagome had been through many unusual and interesting experiences through their travels and time together, but the night ahead would prove to be the most remarkable of them all. Because of now fierce blizzard blowing outside, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were all stuck in Kagome's house, forced to wait there to ride out the storm. Fate would intervene, as if someone as planed the whole situation from start to finish. "I see, no, we have plenty of food, we are cooking it up now." Kagome was on the phone with her mother as Cody and Ayumi were busy preparing dinner. "Yes, Cody and Mayfa arrived before the storm picked up. He has changed quite a bit, if only you could see him now." Kagome smiled as she watched her childhood friend and her fellow classmate prepare dinner. Despite the "image" of the quiet, confident, somewhat cocky guy, when it came to girls, he became still shy and nervous. "Do you think we should add some more Garlic powder?" Ayumi said "No, we put enough on already? I'll worry about the steak, just make sure the rice doesn't burn" Cody replied. "Your pretty good at this?" Ayumi said "Nah, not really, I only cook when I have to. At home, our housekeeper does most of the cooking; I'm not really much of a cook to be honest with you." Cody said as he reached over for some onion powder." "Yeah, my friends came over earlier and got snowed in as well, so I guess they are going to stay the night as well." Kagome said over the phone. "Yeah, Inuyasha's here too, he's spending the night with us as well. I think I will able to manage everyone, the only hard part will be figuring out where everyone sleeps." 

            Kagome continued to her mother on the phone "Too be honest with you, this all came out better than I thought, thanks to you." Cody said as he began taking the steak out of the huge pan and serving it on to separate plates. Ayumi blushed lighthly. WHAT!! Cody and Ayumi were startled from a loud shriek and nearly dropped their hard cooked meal. "No! Inuyasha and I won't be sleeping in the same bed tonight!, No! Nothing like that will be going on tonight." Kagome was blushing extremely red from something her mom told her over the phone. It didn't help even more that Cody and Ayumi were both giving her odd looks neither, mostly from her outburst moments ago. "Sorry!, I'll take this in the other room." Kagome said. "What's got her all rallied up?" "Must have been an embarrassing question her mother asked her, and judging by the amount of redness on her face, I would say it had something to do with Inuyasha." "Oh my!" was Ayumi's reply as a light blush appeared on her face as she caught on quickly to what kind of questions Kagome got from her mother. "But wait a minute; she's been traveling with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era for almost five months now? Kagome never mentioned doing "that kind of thing" with Inuyasha, why would her mom bring it up now, doesn't she trust her?" Ayumi said as she poured the steaming rice into the individual bowls. "Hmmm, well think of the situation, it's a cold winter's night, snowed in and nowhere to go, basically stuck in a house with two teenage guys, three classmates around the same age, one hyperactive six year old and no parental supervision, her mother might worry that Kagome and Inuyasha would take this opportunity to, well you know." Cody said. "Kagome wouldn't do those kind things, she's not that kind of person." "I know that, you don't have to convince me, but when's the last time Kagome really did anything normal like that; According to what she has told has about Inuyasha and her, she has been mostly busy fighting some Youkai called Naraku and collecting the shards of that Shikon No Tama Jewel, if she were to spend a romantic kind of night with her boyfriend, tonight would be the perfect night." Cody said.

"Gee, do you really think so." Ayumi said "Wouldn't you?" Cody said casually as he began to set the table. "I, Umm, well, I guess I would, I mean if I was seeing someone." Ayumi said nervously as a light blush began to creep up her face. "What about you?" "Sure I would, if I had a girlfriend." Cody said casually. _So he doesn't have a girlfriend, alright!, What am I saying, a guy like that probably thinks someone like me is too immature or too annoying, but then again…._ Ayumi's thoughts were interrupted from a very hot burning sensation coming from her right hand. AHHH!!! 

            Cody quickly rushed over to see what was wrong. "Ouww! I don't know what happened! I reached over for the pot and I.." Ayumi said "But you forgot to pot holders, you have to pay more attention when handling those. Here let me see." Cody said as he took and examine Ayumi's hand. _Just Great, he probably thinks I'm a idiot now, how embarrassing. Ayumi thought to herself  "It doesn't look bad, here, let's run some cold water under it." Cody took Ayumi's hand and held it gently under cold water flowing from the faucet. "Does it hurt a lot?" Cody said with a concerned tone "Just a little bit." Ayumi tried to hide to the extremely red blush that was forming on her face. During this time, Kagome walked in, just getting off the phone with her mother, "I can't believe she brought something like THAT up" Kagome muttered to herself. She suddenly stopped in the kitchen doorway when she noticed Cody examining Ayumi's hand. "See, your hand is just about better, does it hurt at all?" Cody said with a concerned voice "Well, just a little bit" "Well, you should still probably cover that up just in case. Cody reached into his back pocket and pulled out his red bandana and proceeded to wrap it around Ayumi's hand. "There, perfect!, I hope I didn't wrap it too tight?" "No, Thanks! You really didn't have to!" Ayumi said as she began to turn beet-red from embarrassment. "Sure I did, don't mention it!" Cody said starting to blush as well. Kagome stood in the kitchen doorway and merely observed the two with the same romantic curiosity that her other friends and Mayfa had towards them. _That's so sweet of him! There is definitely something going on between the two of them. He denied it earlier, but after seeing this, I'm definitely sure that he at least likes her. _"Hey! Is dinner ready yet!, What's the hold up!" Kagome quickly turned around to see a very hungry and slightly annoyed hanyou coming down the hallway. "Shhh! be quiet!" Kagome whispered as she continued to watch Cody and Ayumi in the Kitchen doorway. __Huh? What is she gawking at? Inuyasha peeked in next to Kagome and saw Cody still holding Ayumi's hand that he wrapped with his bandana. "Oh, so that's what is holding up dinner." _

            Inuyasha whispered to himself. "I know, don't they make a cute couple." "Feh" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but soon afterwards he noticed that Kagome was looking at the couple in the kitchen with a certain glint in her eyes, the same look she gets when they spy on Sango and Miroku or when she was fixing up her brother Souta and his classmate Cotan (A/N: I believe that's her name from Episode 90, at least that is what the import DVD translated it as, if it is incorrect, someone please let me know.) "Don't you ever get tried of doing that those kinds of thing?" Inuyasha whispered. "Doing what?" Kagome whispered back "Oh come on now? I see that look in your eye, Your friends have had that same look in their eye this whole evening as well, especially the little blond-hair runt, don't you ever get bored of playing matchmaker for everyone? Inuyasha replied "No way! Its fun to bring your friends to together and see them be happy together." Kagome said. "Besides, you enjoy doing it as well, don't tell me you didn't enjoy matching up my brother and his classmate?" Before Inuyasha could reply, Kagome told him to be quiet once more, so she could listen in on Cody and Ayumi. 

            There wasn't much to listen in on for the time being, and Cody and Ayumi were just staring into each other eyes. Cody was still holding her hand, although Ayumi's hand was far from injured. Cody was having a hard time concentrating, trying to sort and make sense of the things Kagome told him and looking into the eyes of his Kagome's cute friend did not help him any, then again getting lost in Ayumi's eyes was something that Cody took great comfort in, even if he didn't want to admit it. _Hmm, this girl sure is nice, and beautiful too, expectably her eyes, but is this right, its only been a year and I know I should be moving on but still…_Cody was feeling some unwarranted guilt, although he did his best not to show it. "What's wrong?" Ayumi said concerned, breaking their dreamy like gaze, sensing unease from Cody. "Noth..Nothing, Nothing at all…" The way Cody said it made it seemed like he was hiding something. "Here, I'll finish setting the table, how about you go call everyone for dinner." Cody said. "Oh sure" and with that Ayumi ran out of the kitchen to fetch the others, not even noticing Inuyasha and Kagome from their hiding spot in the doorway. "Damn, They were so close too, why didn't he at least admit that he likes her, it's so obvious." Kagome whispered "Don't ask me, maybe he doesn't like her the way she likes him or something?" Inuyasha whispered back. "Of course not! He does like her, he is just to nervous or shy to admit it, that's all" Kagome replied. "Do you guys always spy on other people?" Kagome and Inuyasha nearly jumped through the ceiling as they heard Cody talking to them from the Kitchen. "I knew you two were there the whole time, so you mind as well come on out." Kagome and Inuyasha both walked into the kitchen, both slightly flushed from the embarrassment of being caught. "How did you know we were spying you?" Kagome said "Kagome, Now he definitely knows we were spying on them." 

            Inuyasha said "I knew you were there because of the Ki the two of you gave off, more particularly you, Mr. Hanyou." Cody said. "Ki?, What is that?" Kagome said with both curiosity and confusion. Cody sighed as he didn't really want to explain the idea. "Basically it's a warrior's sixth sense that allows him or her sense another's emotional presence. Both your Ki is quite strong, so I knew the two of you were there, you two couldn't sneak up on me in a pitch black room with myself blind folded and surprise me." As Cody take off his apron and began to wash his hands he continued on, "I knew you guys were there, but I didn't want to ruin that little moment. "Ahh, so you do like her? I knew it, I knew it, just admit it." "So you can sense Ki huh? Feh! So your some kind of samurai, or swordsman or something?" "I wouldn't put it that way, but I do know how to handle myself in a fight." Cody said. "Feh!, Please!" Inuyasha snorted. Cody only smirked and made his way out of the kitchen to get the others. "I better go so see what's keeping Ayumi and the other's, or we will never eat." "By the by, Kagome, that friend of yours, Ayumi, she's really nice, if I knew you had friends like her, I would return a heck of a lot sooner." And with that comment, he left the room.

Later that Evening…

            After Dinner, the Eri and Yuka herded Kagome and Ayumi into Kagome's room, to pry every detail possible about their developing relationships. "What the hell is so private that she had to Sit me and kick me out of her room, it's not like she's naked or anything." Inuyasha said with his ear to Kagome's locked bedroom door. "Stuff we are not suppose to know about." Cody said leaning against the wall, arms folded up. "Really? Like what?" "Well, like, how long you guys have been dating, whether you kissed or not, whether you had…" "Alright! Sheesh! I get the point already." Inuyasha said while fighting off a creeping blush. "So? What are saying about me?" Cody said with curiosity of his own "I not too sure?" "Huh? I thought you had like super hearing or something, what kind of half-demon are you?" "I do have super hearing, as least compared to you humans, there is just too much talking going on in there at the same time, It's hard to make out what they are saying clearly?" "Come on, mind as well go downstairs and get some coffee, they might be a long time." "Coffee? What the hell is that?" Cody immediately and gave him a look that made him look like he was from another world, which wasn't far from the truth. "What is Coffee? Don't tell you never had Coffee before?" Inuyasha just shaked his head in confusion. Cody's jaw nearly dropped. "Damn, you are from the Japanese dark ages aren't you?" Cody sighed. "Well my fuzzy eared friend, your in for a real treat" As they both made their way back downstairs Cody sighed once again, baffled "Man, never had coffee before, how is that possible?"

            In the kitchen, as Cody poured a fresh brewed cup for Inuyasha, he sat down and began to study him further. He had kind of an ulterior motive for making him coffee, for which he wanted to know more about him and his relationship with Kagome. "Good, huh?" Cody said as he eyed Inuyasha taking his first sip ever of Coffee. Inuyasha gave off a sour look, "There's no taste to it?" "Yeah, but you kind of get used to it?" "At least it smells good." Inuyasha nodded as he took another sip. Cody began to chuck to himself. "What's so funny?" "Out of all the things in the world, to be snowed in my friend's house, whom I haven't seen for eight years,  and to be drinking coffee with a hanyou, with fuzzy ears for that matter?" "What? You got a problem with me being a hanyou?" "No? On the contrary, I think it's rather cool, especially those ears, girls must dig those." "Yeah right" Inuyasha muttered "Humph!" Cody shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his coffee. "So what's really going on between you and Kagome anyways? Huh? Come on, you can tell me, man to man." "Shit, not you too, it's bad enough that the little brat you call a sister keeps pestering me, then Kagome's two friends, now you?, give me a break." "Hey don't blame me; Mayfa got all that love obsession stuff from her sister." "Her sister?" "Yeah, believe me, if you thought Mayfa was bad, you should have met Tara, she would have you and Kagome walking down the wedding aisle as we speak." "Keh!, Wedding! Give me a break!" Inuyasha snorted once again although his mind began to wonder about his future, particularly with Kagome. 

            What would happen after Naraku was defeated and the Shikon No Tama is completed; Would be become a full-Youkai like he originally intended to do, why wouldn't he that is what is he has wanted, well maybe expect for Kagome, but why would Kagome want to stay with him anyway? She would have no reason to stay afterwards, but then again, she never really did need a reason to stay with him and despite all the danger, angst and near death experiences, she as still been with him through thick and thin. As Inuyasha was lost in thought and a light blush began to creep up his face, Cody just looked at him with confusion and then looked down at his coffee cup, "What kind of coffee does Kagome's mom buy anyways? Oh well" Cody said as he want to poured himself another cup. "So do you like her or not?" Cody said, now pressing the issue. "Well, I..I., umm, what's it to you whether I like her or not?" "Because she is one of my dearest friends and I don't want to see her heart broken." Cody said in more serious tone. _They care about each other a lot, I can sense it from the strong feelings between them, especially when they are around each other, yet he seems to hesitate when It comes to showing admitting his feelings towards her, why is that, is he just shy? Or is that Kikyou person that Kagome mentioned earlier? Hmmm… "Fine, I like her, damn it," Inuyasha said with a deepening blush. "Really, so you like her then? Hmmm, That's all I really wanted to know. _

            "Does she know that?" "Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha was totally taken off guard by Cody's direct question. "Let's put it this way, when did you tell Kagome how you felt about her?" "What! I, I," Inuyasha's embarrassment only grew and he began to growl out of frustration. "Well, I kind of didn't." "You didn't tell her how you felt about her? Why? What's holding you back?" Cody pressed on. "You wouldn't understand" "Try me!" Cody said. Inuyasha was growing inpatient with this human. Never before had someone confronted him on the Kagome issue, nor did he have any reason to tell this guy he just met, but then again he was going talk about with anyone, it probably should be the Cody, seeing he might be the least objective. "I care about Kagome very much, when we first met, I hated her and even tried to kill her to steal the Shikon no Tama, but since we started traveling together to repair the Tama, I've experienced feelings that I never thought I would ever feel. When I'm around her I feel Calm, relaxed, and a sense of warmth, but someone like me shouldn't be having those feelings. I shouldn't have those feelings, I shouldn't trust her or anyone else, but I do, I trust her with my heart and my life but still, I just, just don't know…What a minute, did I just say all of that? Shit!" Cody wasn't expecting Inuyasha to just practically confess his feelings about Kagome and Inuyasha probably wasn't either, but Inuyasha was just too worn out emotionally to hold them back much longer." Cody nearly snickered as he poured Inuyasha another cup of coffee. "You know, I think I might have finally figured out your problem Mr. Hanyou," "Really, how so?" "Well, there is the long explanation and the short explanations, taking it you probably have a short attention span, I'll give you the short one." Cody said as he took a deep breath "Your problem is quite simple really, you're in love with Kagome, plain and simple." Inuyasha gave him a half confused/angered look as there was a brief moment of silence between the two. 

            "That's it, you make it seem so simple when its not." "It is simple; you and Kagome just tend to complicate things too much." "As I was saying, you are in love with Kagome, plain and simple, however…you are torn emotionally because of what happen between you and this Kikyou person that Kagome mentioned several times earlier. You blame yourself for her death, when you shouldn't because you were deceived along with her by the half-Youkai Naraku into betraying each other. Kikyou now walks the earth once again because of some soul stealing witch, but only in a body made of clay and soil, and feeds on souls of the dead to maintain her body. You feel you need to avenge Kikyou's death and put her soul to rest, but you still have feelings for Kikyou. You know you can't live with Kikyou because of what she is now, and even up until recently, you told her you wouldn't follow her to hell, but you still feel guilty, am I correct so far?" Cody said, Inuyasha only nodded with a stern look on his face. "

            You know who you want to be with, it's Kagome, you don't need me or anyone else to tell you that. If you wanted to be with Kikyou, you would have deserted Kagome and everyone else and chased after Kikyou to the ends of the Earth, yet you didn't, you stayed with Kagome, you wanted to be with her, you said it yourself, you made you feel 

things you haven't felt before." Cody stood up and gave Inuyasha a very seriously and stern look before finishing his somewhat small speech. "You know how you 

feel towards Kagome, and I won't tell you what to do, but for her sake and your own, just tell her what's in your heart." Cody sat back down and sighed heavily "Damn, Tara was a lot better at this romantic stuff than I am." Inuyasha was too busy absorbing Cody's small speech to hear Cody's small comment. _Damn, he's right, I guess I am in love with Kagome. Maybe I should tell her..._

            Inuyasha's pondering was cut short when he noticed Cody examining his taped left-hand, seemingly just staring at it. "Hey! What's up with your hand?" "Oh nothing, nothing at all, don't worry at all." Cody said somewhat nervously. "What happened to it?" "I said it was nothing!" Cody said, now with a more serious tone, the type that told you to drop the subject. Before Inuyasha could press further, Mayfa came running into the room, holding Buyo. "Hey Cody, there you guys are, come on, everyone is going to watch a movie, you can sit next to Ayumi. Oh, and look what I found, it's a kitty named Buyo, he's got such a funny name, but he is so cute and loveable, of course not as cute as Inuyasha." "Alright, we will be there in a sec." Cody said "Cool, come on Buyo, lets find you a brush and comb your fur, heh heh heh." 

            "Mayfa hold up!" Cody starting writing down a name in English on a small piece of paper and starting speaking to Mayfa in English(A/N: The Text inside the brackets denotes language spoken in English.) {Mayfa, I need you do me a favor} {Huh? Why are we speaking in English all of a sudden, you tell me to use only Japanese here} Cody motioned over to Inuyasha who was confused to what language they were using. {Oh ok? What do you need me to do, if its about confessing your feelings towards Ayumi, that's something you have to do yourself! Hehe hehe heheh} {WHAT! No, No! Nothing like that} Cody said fighting off an extremely huge blush {Look, what I need you to do is to go look up this name in Kagome's phone book, apparently you can read Japanese better than I can.} {Huh? But you were born in this country? What do you need me for?} {I was never good at reading Japanese very well, only speaking it, apparently your sister taught you Japanese better than I did, anyways here's the name.} Mayfa read the name the paper and gave a half shock/confused look. {Huh? Her? Wasn't she the one who fixed your arm..} {No, she doesn't live here, but she has a sister who might be able to help fix up my arm, it needs to be re-outfitted.} {Why? What for?} {It's a surprise! But I guarantee its something that you and everyone else would like, so can you do it for me?} Mayfa smiled, and put Buyo down on the floor {Great! I'll get on it right away.} Inuyasha had a confused look on his face, but before he could inquire about what had just transpired, Ayumi entered the room, "Come on, everyone's waiting for you guys." 

            "Cool! Come on Mr. Dog-Man" Mayfa said as she took Inuyasha's hand and led him out of the kitchen." "Coming" "Sure" Cody and Ayumi both started making there way to the living, where everyone else was waiting. "So, what were you two talking about?" Ayumi said "About..being more expressive in your feelings." "Really? I didn't think guys talked about stuff like that?" "Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but pretty much." As they were walking, Cody decided to make the bold move, and to gently, but firmly grab and hold Ayumi's hand. Ayumi was shocked to saw the least from the gesture and began to blush from the gesture. She didn't say anything but instead clasped her around his as they made their way into the living room. _Ironic, I told Inuyasha not to hold back his feelings towards Kagome and to bury his past, however, yet I am one who needs to move on. _"Hey you two, we saved a seat for you on the…" Kagome said but was cut off as she noticed something interesting, "Well now.." Cody and Ayumi both had confused looks on their faces until they remembered they were still holding each other hands. Both Cody and Ayumi began to blush deep crimson. Ayumi was embarrassed and her instinct was to instantly let go of his hand, but for some reason she didn't, and neither did Cody. _But still, this feels pretty good, her hand is pretty soft, _

_I like this a lot._

To be Continued…

Wow..What a long chapter. Things are really heating for our lucky couples, and it will only get better from here, but who was the person that Cody wanted Mayfa to find, and what is it about his arm that he didn't want anyone else to know about. Yeah, you kind of get the hint that his left arm isn't normal, but I'll give you a hint, it will be instrumental throughout the fact as it pertains to both his past and to helping Inuyasha and Kagome. Anyways. Later.


	6. Chapter 5: The Short Midnight Interlude

Hey People, I'm back once again, I didn't give up on this story, I got caught up with a lot stuff, and I sort of got a little writers block out what to do with some parts. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, as the others will be out soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 5-The Short Midnight Interlude

            It was midnight, and everyone was having the time of their lives; Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were busy gossiping about boys, more specifically, the two boys that seem to be to focus of almost all their conversations, while Kagome and Mayfa were busy combing Inuyasha's hair, much to his dismay. "Boy, I think your hair nice, but your sure don't take care of it, we are going to have a hard time getting all these split ends out." Mayfa said cheerful as she rolled up her sleeves. "You said it." Kagome looked around the room and noticed that someone in particular was missing. "That's odd, where did Cody go?" "Ohh, I think he went to take a shower." Mayfa said "Darn tangle. "Hey, watch it!" Inuyasha snorted "Well, the way things are going between Ayumi and him, he might as well take a cold shower." Eri said smugly. Ayumi began blushing once again, which she has been doing most of the night; if she kept this up, here face might turn a permanent   shade of pink. "A cold shower? Why would he do something silly like that?" Mayfa said with a puzzled look on her face. "Well, because.. well so he would.." while Kagome and the rest had embarrassed looks on their faces from Mayfa's Naïve question, Inuyasha interrupted. 

            "Who knows, probably to wash the blood off his arm." Blood?" Kagome said questioning "Yeah, he was favoring his left arm earlier, and he looked like he was in pain." "Oh dear. Mayfa? Is Cody hurt?" "Well,umm" Kagome as well everyone else noticed that Mayfa became very nervous and had trouble answering the very simple question. "Well, he hurt his arm..training, that's it, training." "Really? Is that all? Because not only did I smell blood, but other things too, like metal and some weird kind of liquid" "Umm" Mayfa was becoming even more nervous now and even a little frighten from the mini-interrogation. "Umm, I'll be right back, I'm going to get a drink of water." Mayfa quickly got up and scurried out of the room. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said now upset as well. "What, was it something I said?" "She's just a little girl, you have to be more sensitive towards her." "I was!" Kagome got frustrated and chased after Mayfa into the kitchen. 

            When Kagome got to the kitchen, she could Mayfa pulling a chair up to the counter, as she struggled to reach the sink for a glass of water. "Here, let me" Kagome reached up and poured Mayfa the water out of sink. "Thank you." "Hey, I'm sorry about Inuyasha" "Its ok, he's right, Cody is in a lot of pain." "What happened?" "Ohh, I'm sorry, I promised Cody I wouldn't talk about it in front of other people." Kagome could see that Mayfa was very downcast, as the little girl just stared into the floor. _Oh, I don't know, Cody's arm is in really bad shape and he needs help. I'm know I'm  not suppose to tell anyone about it, but.. _"You know, you don't have to tell me what's bothering you, but if ever you want to, I promise, I won't tell anyone." Kagome said. "Thank you" Mayfa said this time with some cheeriness returning. "Kagome smiled. _Cody was right, she is a lot like sister._ Mayfa suddenly gave off a huge yawn, which  Kagome giggled lightly at. "Looks like somebody is tired." "I'm nottt, tirrredd." Mayfa managed to say as she yawned again. 

"Come on, you can sleep in Souta's room."

Sometime Later.

Kagome helped prepared Mayfa for by loaning her one of her SHAM sweaters, which looked was very oversized, but warm non the less. Kagome scooped up the sleepy little girl and tucked her into Souta's bed. Slumber immediately took over Mayfa as soon as she took to the sheets and fell asleep. "Good night!" As Kagome began to leave the room and turn out the light, she heard Mayfa already mumbling in her sleep. "Good night..Sister!" "Sister? Wait a minute, I'm not your sister?" "No, but you are a lot like her sister." 

            Kagome was slightly startled to see Cody leaning outside against the hallway wall. "You remind her of her sister, the two of you are so much alike, it's almost alarming!" "Really?" "Sure." "What was she like?" "Well, she was nice, sweet, caring beautiful, kinda like you." Kagome's face turned mildly pink from his last few comments. "So what happened to her?" Cody remained silent for a brief moment before responding "You don't want to know," "I see, I must have been hard on Mayfa." "It was and it still is. She puts on the bright smile and a lot of spirit, but from time and time, you can still tell she misses her sister." "You must miss her too." "Yeah." Kagome could tell that this was a depressing and hard thing for Cody to talk about, so she decided to try to cheer him up. "Come on, we can talk about this stuff later, I planning a big day tomorrow for everyone, filled with lots of fun and shopping." "Shopping?" "Well, yeah, we still have to buy Christmas presents, and we are definitely going to have get Inuyasha some new clothes. "I heard that!" Inuyasha shouted from downstairs. As both Cody and Kagome began to walk downstairs, Kagome noticed his taped up left arm, which was now more exposed because Cody was wearing a black top with his jeans after getting out of the shower. "Hmm, Hey Cody?" "Yeah," "Nothing" Kagome said, deciding it was probably best for now to drop the subject."

Later that Evening

            It was now two in the morning and everyone was fast asleep. Deciding the sleeping arrangements was quite challenging, if not a little embarrassing. With Eri taking Jii-chan's room, Yuka taking Kagome's Mother's room, Inuyasha camping out with Kagome in her room like he typical does, Kagome, Eri and Yuka conspired to have Cody and Ayumi share the living room to have "move their relationship along". Cody and Ayumi merely asleep next to each other on the couch while watching everyone TV earlier on, much to the delight of Kagome and her other two friends.

            Inuyasha and Kagome were both asleep in Kagome's room; Kagome warm and comfortable in her bed, while Inuyasha is sleeping against the wall, sleeping, shivering from the slight winter cold. As Inuyasha began to shiver more loudly, Kagome began to stir and awaken. She hazily noticed that was Inuyasha cold and shivering against the wall and gave a usual look of concern for her Hanyou friend. _Hmm, I wonder if he is sick, I know it's freezing outside, but it isn't that cold in here._ Kagome got out of bed and quietly walked over and kneeled in front in the sleeping Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened to see Kagome kneeling before him; staring with concern. "What are you doing up? You should be asleep." "You were shivering; I thought you might be coming down with cold?" "Feh! Please! I'm not sick." Kagome merely brushed off Inuyasha's comment and gently pressed her hand against Inuyasha's forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever, but you must be cold." "No, I'm not!" "Yes you are, your shivering woke me up, your even shivering right now." Inuyasha didn't say anything, much to Kagome's surprise; she was expecting an argument. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at Kagome "What?" "Nothing". "Umm, you know, my bed is pretty big." "Your point." "Well, you know if your feeling cold, you can.you know, share my bed..with me. Kagome quickly turned around to hide her embarrassment. Inuyasha was equally embarrassed from Kagome's sudden invitation. 

            "Sha.Sha..Share your bed? Are you serious?" "Well, it was just a thought, forget about it." Kagome thought it was just best to save face and just return to bed and forget the whole conversation took place, but much to her surprise, she would get an answer. "Ok" Inuyasha said. Kagome crawled into her bed and didn't know what to think of the situation that was transpiring. _Oh my, what is going on, Inuyasha and I are going to share a bed? What was I thinking? What if we.."_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha took off his outer fire rat kimono and crawled in next to her.  "Better?" "Hmm, much, and I wasn't cold for your information." Inuyasha said trying to save face. Kagome relaxed her head against the pillow and started to drift off to sleep. "Inuyasha, thank you" "For what?" "For spending Christmas with me, it means a lot to me" "Your..your welcome." Kagome merely smiled as slumber took hold of her. Inuyasha rested his head on pillow next to Kagome and stared at the now sleeping girl. _This isn't so bad, I kinda like this. She's so beautiful; I think I might be in love with her. I just know how to express my..feelings.Ahh, but what should I do, what should I say to her about this._

            Although Inuyasha was very comfortable lying in the soft bed next to Kagome, his mind was just very conflicted. Ever since he was released from the God's tree from Kagome, he could have never conceived on falling in love again, with another human girl, but he did; he did fall in love with Kagome. As he just laid there and looked at Kagome, he noticed how peaceful and content Kagome was lying there next to him, for she trusted him completely, like he did for her. Inuyasha's thoughts though, began to become disconnected as the soft bed began to pull him into slumber. Before Inuyasha fell asleep he felt an arm draped over him and heard some mumbling. "Inu..yasha." Inuyasha smiled and slowly pulled Kagome closer to him before falling asleep.

(At Dawn)

            It is now Dawn, and the sun began its long journey into the new day. Inside, everyone is still fast asleep. Cody and Ayumi were still asleep next to each other on the couch, until some sort of presence began to disturb Cody and cause him to suddenly awaken. "Someone's outside." Cody got up slowly as to not awake Ayumi and went up the stairs to Souta's room to stare outside. "It couldn't be.what could she be doing her?" Cody said in somewhat of a surprise. Cody quickly rushed downstairs to the hallway closet to grab his red trench coat. 

            Upstairs, Mayfa began to stir and awaken from a chilling breeze coming from the window. She awoke to find her window open and a slight cold breeze coming in. "Heyy, who opened the window?" Mayfa said half-asleep. As she walked over and closed the window, she looked outside at the sun coming up over the shrine grounds. "Cool, how pretty." As she stared out at the lovely sight, something caught her eye on top of the huge shrine gate. She wasn't too sure as she as half-asleep, but she could see someone or something standing on top of the shrine gate.

            Mayfa was correct though, as that someone or something was none other than Cody. Cody merely stood and starred out as he was confused about what he sensed just moments ago. "I could have swore she was here, but why show up here of all places, and why now? This doesn't make sense; does she have anything to with this?"

To be continued.

            Yeah, it was kind of a short chapter, but it has been awhile since I put anything out. I did put a nice Inuyasha and Kagome scene in there and don't worry, that's just the tip of the iceberg with what I have planned for those two. As for the mystery person that Cody was referring to at the end, she will be introduced in the next chapter, along with the secret of his arm that he keeps hidden from everyone else, along with some other romantic stuff thrown in there too(a two for one deal, or something like that).

Until next time.

Later.


End file.
